t4cfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
La lettre de Crimsonscale
C’est une quête immense qui se déroule en 3 parties: Arakas, Raven’s Dust, puis le dénouement s’effectue sur Arakas. Elle est très intéressante par l'XP qu'elle donne (principalement sur Arakas) et par certains des items offerts (comme l'amulette de renouveau si vous êtes lanceur de sorts). Si vous pensez renaître vous pouvez vous arrêter au Barde (pour l'xp donnée et l'accès au Mausolée - ou vous pourrez faire beaucoup d'xp, surtout en prêtre lumière) ou à la Bibliothèque (pour l'xp seule car le bracelet de flammes donné par le Dragon Crimsonscale est supprimé sur NMS). ARAKAS Kilhiam au temple de Lighhaven Allez au temple de Lighthaven et parlez à Kilhiam. Elle vous donnera une lettre (double clic dans l’inventaire) qui dit ceci: "Chère ami(e), vous trouverez cette lettre un peu bizarre, veuillez m’en excuser mais le problème est de la plus grande importance et avant que commence votre journée, je voudrais que vous compreniez parfaitement la situation dans laquelle nous avons été forcés d’entrer. Depuis ce jour, votre vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Je ne peux pas tout expliquer dans cette lettre, mais je vous recommande fortement d’aller voir celui que l’on nomme Efnisien. Il habite à l'étage d'une petite maison située à l’est du temple de Lighthaven. Rencontrez-le et il vous expliquera ce que vous devez connaître." Efnisien et ses gardes Dirigez-vous vers la maison d’Efnisien située à l'Est de la banque de Lighthaven et montez à l'étage. Dès que vous cliquez sur lui, 3 assassins apparaissent. Tuez-les et cliquez à nouveau sur Efnisien. Dites "Gardes", "Assassins", "Olin Haad", "Siège de la ville", "Quelque chose", "Services", "Refusé", "Visite", "Lettre" et vous en apprendrez sur Olin Haad et le cœur de pierre. Efnisien mentionne également que vous devez aller parler à Olin Haad mais que, si vous voulez que ce dernier vous porte attention, vous devez donnez une raclée à ses gardes ! Le château d'Olin Haad Dites "Adieu", dirigez vous vers la grotte (cave) de Lighthaven (au sud-ouest de la fontaine), entrez-y et trouvez le château d’Olin Haad (attention aux gardes, une bénédiction - même si c'est seulement celle de Zélina du temple - sera la bienvenue). Cliquez sur la porte du château et vous serez téléporté à l’intérieur. Suivez le tapis rouge et vous trouverez Olin Haad. Essayez de discuter avec lui. Il va refuser, ressortez et tuez environ 20 de ses gardes. Puis retournez lui parler. Dites "Chercher", "Combat" et vous serez téléporté dans une pièce avec 4 Gardes d’Elite d’Olin Haad. LAISSEZ-VOUS TUER ! Ils ne mourront qu’en essayant de vous tuer ! Vous serez re-téléporté (tout rouge, avec 5% de vos PV, mais vous ne serez PAS mort) aux côtés d’Olin Haad. A ce point de la quête, vous recevrez l’aura Colère des Anciens (Wrath of the ancients), un sort de protection permanent qui blesse de temps à autre les ennemis qui vous attaquent. Continuez le dialogue avec Olin Haad, en disant : "Ils", "Haruspice", "Prophétie", "Graines", "Moi", "Nouvelle race", "Réponse" et vous apprendrez des choses au sujet de la prophétie. Olin Haad mentionnera également que vous devez trouver le Grand Prêtre Gunthar et le prévenir qu’il ne pourra quitter Lighthaven en paix, tant qu'il n'aura pas rendu ce qu’il a promis. Grand prêtre Gunthar (au temple, sous-sol derrière le trône) Retournez au temple de Lighthaven (utilisez votre gemme de téléportation, c'est plus rapide) et cliquez sur la porte derrière le trône. Vous serez téléporté dans la petite pièce. Descendez dans le donjon et trouvez le Grand Prêtre Gunthar. Dites-lui "Demandes", "Pierre", "Marchand", "Attendez", "Nécromancien", "Corrupteurs de Gluriurl", "Bataille des émanations", "Faucheurs de vie", "Dragons", "Complètement", "Theodore XIII", "Pierre du coeur" et vous apprendrez au sujet du culte de Gluriurl, du Cœur de pierre, et de la vente de celui-ci à un marchand. Maintenant dites "Oui" afin d’accepter d’aider Gunthar à trouver le Cœur. Dites "Regarder" et il vous dira de chercher à Windhowl. Vous recevez également 1.000 pièces d’or et 10.000 xp. Continuez le dialogue en disant "Nomade" et vous parlera du signe du marchand. A Windhowl (Ethan, Urik, maison du Nomade) Rendez vous à Windhowl. Cherchez la maison de la guilde des Marchands située à gauche du marchand d’armes. Trouvez Ethan chef de la guilde des marchands et dites-lui "Nomade", "Raté", "Agressif", "Affaire", "Pierre du Cœur" et il vous parlera un peu plus du Nomade et des marchands. Dès que vous lui aurez parlé de la Pierre du Cœur, il vous dira qu’il a un problème et qu’il ne peut plus perdre son temps avec vous. Dites "Problème", "Taxes" et il vous parlera des dettes d’Urik le Maître tailleur. Dites "Mercenaires", "Tâche" et "oui", acceptez d’aider Ethan à récupérer l’argent qu’Urik lui doit. Retournez vers la maison d’Urik, située à l’ouest de la taverne de Windhowl. Montez à l'étage et parlez à Urik. Dites-lui "Idiot", "Discuter", "Affaire". Il refusera de vous donner l’argent qu’il doit et appellera en renfort 3 voleurs. Mettez les au tapis et reparlez à Urik. Il vous donnera alors 1.000 pièces d’or et l’argent de ses dettes. Retournez à la Guilde des Marchands et parlez de nouveau à Ethan. Cliquez sur lui, dites-lui "Argent" et il prendra son dû. Vous recevez quant à vous 40.000 xp. Dites-lui maintenant "Nomade", "Leçon", "Suspecte", "Confrerie Obsidienne", "Aider" et il vous dira qu’il suspecte qu’Urik et le Nomade travaillent ensemble. Dites "Clefs" et il vous donnera un lot de clés qu’il a dérobé chez Urik. Il mentionnera également qu’une de ces clés ouvrirait peut-être la maison du Nomade. Dites "Demeure" et il vous indiquera où se situe celle-ci, quelque part au sud de la ville. Dirigez-vous vers le sud-ouest et cherchez la maison du Nomade. Elle est située à côté des remparts. Cliquez sur la porte, la clé disparaîtra et vous serez téléporté à l’intérieur de la maison. Montez au premier étage et commencez à ouvrir les 4 coffres (faites Ctrl+n pour voir les coffres). Dans un des coffres, vous trouverez une petite clé. Cliquez à nouveau sur le coffre et vous trouverez, cachées dans un double fond, 1.000 pièces d’or. Montez au deuxième étage et ouvrez les deux coffres. Dans l’un des deux, vous trouverez la lettre d’Owain. La lettre dit (double clic dans l’inventaire): "Cher Nomad, Nous avons finalement trouvé la grotte maudite que vous avez recherchée tant d’années. La semaine dernière, j’ai envoyé une équipe afin de retrouver la relique que vous aviez demandée mais ils ne sont jamais revenus… J’en ai parlé avec Urik, et il me força à envoyer une deuxième équipe, dont seulement un seul hommes est revenu, les bras rongés ! J’arrête. Vous ferez ce que vous voulez mais je n’envoie plus personne dans cette place damnée. J’attendrai au camp des Druides au nord-est d’Arakas dix jours. Si pour n’importe quelle raison, j’y apprends que vous amenez Urik avec vous, ou si vous ne venez pas, je partirais. Le commandant Owain au camp des druides d'Arakas Traversez entièrement Arakas pour vous dirigez vers l’Ordre de la Nature (Camp des Druides au Nord-Est d'Arakas) et trouvez Yrian Holenarbed situé dans une maison à l’Est de Stonehenge. Parlez-lui et il vous demandera si vous êtes le voyageur envoyé par les vents afin de l’aider. Dites "Oui", "Etat", "Voyageur", "Malheurs", "Odeur", "Resistance", "Nomade" et vous apprendrez la disparition du Grand-père et la nausée causée par le Nomade. Continuez le dialogue en disant "Bâton", "Commandant" et vous apprendrez qu’il pourrait guérir cette nausée s’il avait le Sceptre de Solinae, mais le Nomade a ordonné à son Commandant de prendre ce sceptre. Il soulignera également que les troupes du Nomade sont stationnées au sud-est du camp des Druides à proximité de la rivière. Dirigez-vous donc vers le sud-est, trouvez et tuez le commandant Owain (et,si vous le pouvez, ses serviteurs, les soldats d’Olin Haad). Attention: Le commandant Owain et ses soldats sont difficiles à bas niveau. Trouvez un ami qui peut vous aider ou soyez sûr de transporter beaucoup de potions de guérison ! Une fois le commandant Owain mort, le sceptre de Solinae apparaît dans votre inventaire. Retrouvez Yrian Holenarbed et cliquez sur lui. Yrian prendra le Sceptre. Vous recevrez 75.000 xp. Dites-lui "Nomade" et il vous dira que le Nomade recherchait une crypte. Dites "Crypte" et il vous parlera d’une route menant au temple située à proximité d’un campement quelque part à l’ouest. Vous recevrez également l’anneau gardien de vitalité et la gemme de vitalité (Guardian Ring of Vitality et Gem of Vitality). Equipez l'anneau et faites une macro avec la gemme (voyez ici comment faire). La gitane Dirigez-vous vers le campement de Gypsy la Gitane, situé au sud-est du pont allant en direction des grottes de la Vallée Maudite (en venant du Sud, une fois passé le pont à l'ouest de l’île aux démonicons, tournez immédiatement à gauche puis dès que vous le pouvez dirigez vous vers le nord). Trouvez la Gitane et parlez-lui. Dites "Voyageur", "Voyante", "Nomade" et elle vous dira qu’elle vous aidera à trouver le Nomade. Avant cela, elle vous posera quelques questions afin qu’elle s’harmonise avec votre aura. Répondez "Oui", "Oui", "Donneur de vie" et elle vous dira qu’il se trouve dans un ancien temple d’une divinité morte nommée Gluriurl. Ce temple se situe sur une île séparée de la terre ferme. Afin d’atteindre cette île, vous devez traverser une grotte se situant au nord. La crypte du nomade (le coeur et le sang de Gluriurl) Dirigez-vous vers le nord et cherchez l'entrée de la cave de la Gitane (Gypsy's Cave). Entrez et dirigez-vous vers le Nord-Ouest. Trouvez la sortie, et vous arriverez sur une île avec des arbres morts. Dirigez-vous vers l’Est jusqu’à ce que vous trouviez une grande maison. Entrez-y et continuez vers l’Est afin d’atteindre l’entrée de la crypte du Nomade. La crypte du Nomade Entrez-y et continuez vers le nord. Méfiez vous du Kraanien, il fait 200 pv de dégâts par coup qu'il vous porte. Poursuivez jusqu’à l’autel. La, vous verrez un portail et deux tourbillons. La tombe du Déchu : Le coeur de Gluriurl Entrez dans le tourbillon de droite et vous arriverez à la tombe du Déchu. Cherchez les guerriers Déchus, situés au nord de la crypte. Tuez-les jusqu’à ce qu’ils laissent tomber un cœur corrompu (à petit niveau faites vous aider). Ramassez-le et entrez dans le portail derrière eux. Vous serez à nouveau téléporté à côté de l’autel. La cave de la corruption : le sang de Gluriurl Entrez maintenant dans le tourbillon de gauche et vous arriverez à la cave de la corruption. Allez vers l'ouest pour trouvez le puits portant l'inscription "içi repose le sang de Gluriurl", cliquez dessus et vous collecterez le sang de Gluriurl dans une bouteille (cette partie est difficile, être béni et rempli de potions est conseillé à bas level). Entrez enfin dans le portail et vous vous retrouverez de nouveau à proximité de l’autel. Touchez l’autel et le cœur de Gluriurl commencera à battre, obligeant le portail à miroiter en retour. Plongez dedans et votre vision se brouillera pendant un court moment… La crypte des pierres sombres Vous arriverez à la Crypte des pierres sombres. Allez vers le nord-ouest et vous trouverez une cage thoracique. Touchez-la et vous recevrez la gemme sombre (Darkstone) et le message suivant vous apparaîtra : "Une gemme sombre flotte dans les airs là où le cœur devrait être. Avec grands soins, vous prenez la gemme sombre et la remplacez par le cœur de Gluriurl". La voix de la Gitane résonne alors dans votre tête: du joueur ! Vous devriez venir me voir, j’ai quelque chose d’important à vous montrer !". Vous serez récompensé par 125.000 xp. Retour chez la gitane Retournez voir la Gitane et parlez-lui. Elle mentionnera qu’elle ressent la présence du coeur maléfique sur vous. Dites "Coeur maléfique", "Rêves", "Cadavre délabré", "Plan", "Sacrifice" et vous en apprendrez plus au sujet de la pierre noire maudite, les rêves étranges de la Gitane et votre nouvelle tâche. Vous devez rapporter la pierre noire au temple d’Arthek à Lighthaven. Dites "Quelque chose" et elle vous offrira (selon votre choix) : - Amulette de Renouveau et Gemme de Renouveau (indispensable aux lanceurs de sorts) (Amulet of Renewal and the Gem of Renewal) - Amulette de Régénération et Gemme de Régénération (Amulet of Regeneration and the Gem of Regeneration) - Carquois de stabilité gris (110 dext, 20 Force) (Trueshot's Quiver) Votre choix fait, la Gitane vous conseille de vous rendre rapidement au temple de LightHaven (équipez l'amulette et faites une macro avec la gemme). Le chef des brigands Gorlok Bloodaxe Rendez-vous au temple de Lighthaven (utilisez la gemme de téléportation). Tentez de prendre la porte menant au grand Prêtre Gunthar : La porte est fermée mais il y a un message dessus: "du joueur, je vous prie de bien vouloir m’excuser de ne pas être là pour vous accueillir, mais j’avais quelque affaire urgente à régler. Si vous désirez me rencontrer, parlez au prêtre du temple." Allez parler avec Frère Kiran. Il vous demandera si vous veniez voir le grand Prêtre Gunthar. Répondez "Oui" et il vous dira qu’il a été invité à une réunion avec le chef de son ordre, il semblait qu’il avait quelque sérieuse affaire à régler. Dites "Importantes choses", "Maison du Bourgmestre" et il vous dira de le chercher dans un grand bâtiment situé à la fin de la rue partant vers le sud-est. Il vous mentionnera Kirlor Dhul, si vous avez des doutes. Dirigez-vous vers la banque de Lighthaven et cliquez sur Kirlor Dhul le bourgmestre. Il vous informera au sujet d'une certaine agitation qui a eu lieu dans la rue quelques instants plus tôt. Il vous dira aussi que quelqu’un a peut-être vu ce qui s’est passé. Sortez de la banque et cherchez ce quelqu'un qui est une femme nommée Amelia. Cliquez sur elle et elle vous suppliera de ne pas la tuer car elle n’a rien vu. Dites "Tuez", "Eux" et elle vous dira que six hommes ont attaqué Gunthar. Dites "Brigands", "Ou" et elle vous dira qu’ils partaient vers le sud-ouest à partir du pont gobelin ouest, à l’extérieur de la ville. Dirigez-vous vers le pont de Lighthaven ouest, et continuez vers l’ouest jusqu’à ce que vous croisiez un chemin. Continuez sur le chemin vers le sud et vous arriverez au camp des brigands. Mettez au tapis les brigands et finalement Gorlok Bloodaxe (pas facile). Une fois que vous l’aurez tué, le Grand Prêtre Gunthar sera libéré (il apparaîtra à vos côtés). Cliquez sur lui et il vous remerciera. Il vous demandera également si vous avez retrouvé la pierre. Répondez "Oui" et il vous demandera de vite ramener la pierre à Olin Haad. Vous serez récompensé par 200.000 xp. Retournez au château d’Olin Haad en passant par la grotte de LH. Cliquez sur ce dernier et dites "Nomade", "Gemme sombre", "Pierre du coeur", "Ment". Vous en apprendrez plus au sujet de la Pierre du Coeur et vous serez téléporté à la bibliothèque du château avec 3 gardes privés d’Olin Haad. Tuez-les (en tuer un seul suffit). Ressortez vite fait de la bibliothèque et reparlez avec Olin Haad. Il vous enverra voir Gunthar le Grand Prêtre. Retour chez Gunthar au temple Retrouvez voir Gunthar au sous-sol du temple et dites-lui "Regarder", "Cacher", "Dieux", "Service", "Corps physique", "Sacrifiant", "Transferer", "Sceau", "Veritables intentions" et vous glanerez encore quelques informations au sujet de la Pierre du Coeur. Il vous demandera aussi de rencontrer un ancien ami connu comme étant le Barde sans Nom (Nameless Bard). Il vous dira également que vous devez d’abord parler avec Tarnian situé au sud-ouest du square de Lighthaven, près de la côte. Tarnian Trouvez Tarnian (vers 2780, 1200) et parlez-lui. Il vous demandera si vous venez de la part de Gunthar. Répondez "Oui" puis dites "Gemme sombre", "Digne", "Gluriurl", "Crane", "Celui", "Fils", "Meurtre", "Fanatique", "Croit" et il vous donnera une tablette de pierre runique (Runed Stone Tablet ou RST). Dites "Raven's Dust" et il vous donnera des indications afin de trouver Antonian l’ermite. Il vous apprendra à utiliser la tablette de pierre runique (faites une macro avec la gemme). Antonian l'ermite Afin de parler à Antonian l’ermite, activez votre macro tablette (RST). Il vous attend dans une maison à l'Est de la tablette de pierre runique d'Arakas, à peu de distance de la crypte d'Arakas. Les 5 nexus Cliquez sur Antonian et il vous demandera si vous avez la tablette de pierre runique de Tarnian. Répondez "Oui", puis "Tablette de pierre runique" et vous apprendrez que c’est une pierre de téléportation. Dites "Clin d'oeil", "Prières", "Ancestrale", "Index d'un nexus" et vous saurez que pour l’utiliser (pour gagner la tablette de Raven's Dust, mais vous devrez aussi avoir fait l'accès RD au préalable), vous avez besoin d’activer les pierres de connexion. Dites "Lieu", "Emplacement" et il vous dira que vous pouvez à tout moment utiliser la tablette pour lui rendre visite (cliquer sur la tablette vous téléporte juste à l’ouest d’Antonian l’ermite). A ce moment, il sera tellement absorbé par ses recherches qu’il en oubliera jusqu’à votre présence. Cliquez à nouveau sur lui et dites "Oui". Antonian vous donnera alors les indications suivantes : Nexus 1 Voyagez vers le nord au dessus du camp gobelin et cherchez la rivière jusqu’à ce que vous trouviez un pont la traversant. Prenez ce pont et longez la rivière vers l'Est jusqu’à un îlot. Il y a une pierre de connexion tout à l'Est sur cet îlot (attention c'est très chaud...être béni est conseillé). Cliquez dessus et vous obtiendrez le message suivant: "Vous placez la tablette de pierre runique sur la pierre de connexion. La pierre de connexion émet un rayon lumineux qui vient frapper la tablette." Activez rapidement votre tablette de pierre runique (RST) avant de mourir :))). Nexus 2 Utilisez la tablette afin de retourner voir Antonian l’ermite. Cliquez sur lui, dites "Oui" et il vous donnera la direction de la 2e pierre de connexion (située sur l'île aux kraanians) : Prenez la route vers le sud et continuez vers le sud-ouest à la première intersection. Peu après, la route tourne vers l’ouest, vous arriverez à un nouveau croisement. Continuez vers le nord, puis vers le nord-ouest et prenez le pont de l'île aux Kraaniens. Une fois traversé, continuez vers le nord et vous trouverez une autre pierre de connexion. Suivez les directions et trouvez la 2e pierre de connexion (située au nord une fois le pont des kraanians franchi). Cliquez dessus et vous aurez à nouveau le message (vous pouvez directement allez vers l'ouest puis le Sud pour trouver le 4ème Nexus). Nexus 3 Maintenant, utilisez la tablette afin de retourner voir Antonian l’ermite. Cliquez sur lui, dites "Oui" et il vous donnera la direction de la 3e pierre de connexion: Prenez la route du sud et continuez vers le sud-ouest à la première intersection. Peu après, la route se dirige vers l’ouest, vous arrivez à un nouveau croisement. Continuez vers le sud-ouest jusqu’à ce que vous passiez un pont, puis continuez vers le sud dans la vallée afin de trouver une autre pierre de connexion. Suivez les directions et trouvez la 3e pierre de connexion (située au nord des montagnes de la ville des voleurs). Cliquez dessus pour le message. Nexus 4 Maintenant, utilisez la tablette afin de retourner voir Antonian l’ermite. Cliquez sur lui, dites "Oui" et il vous donnera la direction de la 4e pierre de connexion: Suivez la route du sud et continuez vers le sud-ouest à la première intersection. Peu après, la route continue vers l’ouest, vous arrivez à un nouveau croisement. Continuez vers le nord puis vers le nord-ouest en traversant le pont de l'île aux Kraanians. Une fois traversé, suivez la rivière vers l’ouest jusqu’à rencontrer l’océan. Vous trouverez une pierre de connexion à côté du rivage. Suivez les directions et trouvez la 4e pierre de connexion (allez vers l’ouest à partir du pont kraanian jusqu’à rencontrer l’océan, continuez au sud). Cliquez dessus pour obtenir à nouveau le message. Nexus 5 Maintenant, utilisez la tablette afin de retourner voir Antonian l’ermite. Cliquez sur lui, dites "Oui" et il vous donnera la direction de la 5e pierre de connexion : "Je n’ai pas de directions particulières pour cette pierre de connexion, mais je vous conseillerai d’aller vers le point situé au maximum vers le sud de cette île". Avec ceci, vous devriez la trouver seul(e). Suivez les directions et trouvez la 5e pierre de connexion (située au sud de la cave aux brigands, en face de l’océan, c'est la pointe Sud d'Arakas). Cliquez dessus et vous obtiendrez une dernière fois le message. Enfin utilisez la tablette de pierre runique et retournez voir Antonian l’ermite. Il vous dira que vous avez trouvé toutes les pierres de connexion qu’il connaissait. Remarque : Vous pouvez enchaîner les cinq pierres de connexion sans retourner voir Antonian entre deux. PNJ impliqués: Kilhiam, Efnisien, Olin Haad, Grand Prêtre Gunthar, chef de Guilde Ethan, Urik le tailleur, Yrian Holenarbed, La gitane Gypsy, Frère Kiran, Kirlor Dhul, Amelia, Tarnian, l'ermite Antonian Mini-boss impliqués: Assassins, gardes d'Olin Haad, Commandant Owen, Gorlok Bloodaxe Récompenses acquises durant la partie «Arakas» de la quête: Colère des anciens (Wrath of the Ancients aura), Anneau de Vitalité (0 stats) et Gemme de Vitalité Amulette de Renouveau et Gemme de Renouveau (0 stats) ou Amulette de Régénération et Gemme de Régénération (0 stats) ou Carquois de stabilité (Trueshot's Quiver, 110 Dex, 20 For) Tablette de pierre runique (Runed Stone Tablet ou RST) 2.000 pièces d’or. 450.000 xp. Raven's Dust Quand vous aurez complété votre quête d’accès à Raven’s Dust bonne ou mauvaise et accédé à Raven's Dust (n'oubliez pas de mettre votre sanctuaire au temple de Silversky), retournez voir Antonian l’ermite et cliquez dessus. Il vous demandera si vous désirez connaître plus de directions pour les pierres de connexion. Répondez "Oui" et il vous dira que vous avez trouvé toutes les pierres de connexion d’Arakas. Il vous dira également que vous devez retrouver son ami habitant la ville de Silversky. Vous recevrez 250.000 xp. Continuez le dialogue en disant "Scribe", "Celui" et il vous parlera du Barde sans Nom. Le Barde sans nom Rendez-vous à votre sanctuaire au temple de Silversky (Comme solution de secours, vous pouvez utiliser la tablette de pierre runique. La RST vous téléportera à l’est du lac tarentules. Ensuite dirigez-vous au Sud. Mais il vous faudra marcher longtemps pour arriver au temple de Silversky). Parlez alors au lettré Aquinos (Scholar Aquinos). Dites "Visite", "Lieu", "Ou" et il vous dira où habite le Barde sans Nom. Les informations sont : Le Barde sans Nom vit au fond d’une caverne loin vers l’ouest. Par la sortie Ouest, prenez la route qui quitte la ville et allez vers le nord-ouest. A la première intersection poursuivez au Nord et vous croiserez Grott. A la seconde intersection, celle où la route se divise vers le nord et vers le nord-ouest, prenez vers le nord-ouest. Continuez sur cette route jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’achève, puis continuez vers l’ouest jusqu’à rencontrer une rangée de montagnes. Vous y trouverez l'entrée de la grotte (elle est indiquée sur la carte). Entrez dans la grotte et avancez, vous trouverez alors le Barde sans Nom (il a l'aspect d’une atrocité). Parlez-lui. Dites "Punirrrr", "Abysses", "restes" et il vous dira : dans un arbre, vous trouverez la sagesse, dans une fontaine, la connaissance. Où la sagesse et la connaissance fusionnent, la réponse que vous cherchez émergera. Depuis le carrefour proche du Barde sans Nom, descendez vers le sud-est et trouvez l’arbre de sagesse (tree of wishdom). Cliquez dessus et vous obtiendrez une Branche de Sagesse. Maintenant, retournez sur vos pas et prenez le passage menant vers le nord-ouest à partir du Barde. Vous trouverez fontaine de connaissance (fountain of Knowledge). Cliquez sur la fontaine et vous utiliserez la Branche de sagesse afin de mettre en mouvement les Eaux de la Connaissance. Devant vos yeux ébahis, l’eau tourbillonne et forme un mot: ETHERE. Vous obtenez 300.000 xp. Retournez voir le Barde sans Nom et parlez-lui. Il vous dira que vous avez trouvé le mot de pouvoir ouvrant les grandes portes du repaire du Diable. Elles sont situées à proximité du point le plus au nord de cette terre. Afin de l’atteindre, vous devrez traverser des zones de ténèbres. Soyez certain que si les Eaux de la Connaissance ne vous ont pas donné toutes les informations que vous recherchiez, celui qui réside près de ces portes pourra sûrement. Il vous dira aussi que c’est votre malédiction. Dites "Malédiction" et il vous dira qu’il fût choisi un jour aussi et maudit également et qu’un jour, nous serions vengés. Le Mausolée Dirigez vous vers la grotte (Broken Ones cave), connue sous le nom de cave de l'aveugle (au Nord de l'île). Entrez-y, dirigez vous vers l’ouest puis le nord et continuez jusqu’à ce que vous atteigniez la sortie vers le Mausolée (Mausoleum). Sortez et continuez vers le nord-ouest dans le cimetière, jusqu’à ce que vous rencontriez un PNJ nommé "un gardien". Cliquez sur lui et il vous dira que le Mausolée situé derrière mène au sanctuaire de l’ancien Dieu de la Corruption, Gluriurl. Il vous dira également que seulement celui qui connaît le mot de pouvoir est autorisé à rentrer. Dites "Mot de pouvoir", "Ethéré" et il vous préviendra que le mausolée est un endroit dangereux. Dites "Oui" et il vous fera passer la porte. Les 4 vicaires A l’intérieur du mausolée vous devez tuer les 4 Vicaires et récupérer leurs clés en cristal. Dirigez-vous vers le nord-est jusqu’à ce que vous atteigniez une grande pièce. Continuez alors vers le sud-est et tuez le Vicaire Kervian. Récupérez la clé de cristal violette et dirigez-vous vers le nord-ouest. A la première grande pièce, continuez nord-ouest jusqu’à atteindre une autre grande pièce Dirigez-vous vers le nord-est et allez vers le nord-est le plus possible. A la fin de la route, continuez sur le chemin en direction du nord-ouest. Trouvez et tuez le Vicaire Ramiel. Récupérez la clé de cristal verte. Dirigez-vous vers le nord-ouest et suivez le chemin qui continue vers le sud-ouest. Continuez vers le sud-ouest et comptez les routes que vous rencontrerez qui se dirigent vers le sud-est. Suivez la 4e route allant vers le sud-est que vous rencontrerez et vous trouverez le Vicaire Vharnes. Tuez-le et vous obtiendrez la clé de cristal bleue. Retournez en arrière vers le nord-ouest et tournez vers le nord-est. A la première intersection, continuez vers le nord-ouest puis vers le sud-est. Continuez vers le sud-est jusqu’à ce que vous rencontriez une route allant vers le nord-ouest. Continuez vers le nord-ouest et vous trouverez un portail. Partez vers le nord-ouest à partir du portail et vous trouverez le Vicaire Ashgoth. Tuez-le et vous obtiendrez la clé de cristal rouge. Le dragon Crimsonscale Après avoir tué les 4 vicaires, revenez vers le portail et sautez dedans. Suivez le tapis rouge et vous rencontrerez Crimsonscale le dragon. Parlez-lui et dites "Lettre", "Commencement", "Elu", "Justice", "Vents", "Bataille des émanations", "Olin Haad", "Fasciné", "Changé de camp", "Conseil des huit" et vous apprendrez au sujet des plans machiavéliques d’Olin Haad au sujet du Conseil des Huit. Crimsonscale vous demandera votre aide. Répondez "Aide" puis dites "Empecher", "Grande Librairie" et il vous donnera le nom du lieu où se situe la Grande Bibliothèque. Dites "Quelque chose" et il vous donnera une fiole de sang de dragon (Vial of Dragon Blood). Attention : Le bracelet de flammes et la gemme de flammes (Armlet of Flames et Gem of Flames) sont supprimés sur NMS !! La grande bibliothèque Dirigez-vous vers la Grande Bibliothèque (située à l’est de l’entrée de la crypte de Raven’s Dust), allez au 3e étage et parlez avec le Conservateur (Custodian). Dites "Barbares", "Incultes", "Rite de Passage" et il vous donnera une énigme afin que vous lui prouviez que vous n’êtes pas ignorant. La voici: "Dos" "vaneslae" "navidal", "Kadrim" "lok" "ungrim" "dok", "Somalina" "oundi" "inesora", "Tharrgra" "nethdrovar". Si vous pouvez me dire ce que cela signifie, non seulement je vous concéderai l’accès au dernier étage mais je serai en plus gentil avec vous. Voici un indice: vous serez incapable de résoudre cette énigme si vous n’allez pas visiter le sous-sol de la Bibliothèque. Dirigez-vous vers les sous-sols où les 4 savants résident. Parlez-leur. Au savant disant "language of the Elves" (Pièce au nord-ouest), dites "Dos vaneslae navidal". Il répondra: "Pour regarder quelqu'un". Au savant disant "language of the Dwarves" (Pièce au sud-ouest), dites "Kadrim lok ungrim dok". Il répondra: "Il suffit d'avoir des yeux". Au savant disant "language of Faeries", (Pièce au nord-est), dites "Somalina Oundi Inesora". Il répondra: "Pour reconnaitre sa propre ignorance". Au savant disant "language of Dragons" (Pièce au sud-est), dites "Tharrgra nethdrovar". Il répondra: "Il faut ouvrir ses yeux". Retournez au 3e étage et reparlez avec Custodian. Dites "Oui", "Pour regarder quelqu'un", "Il suffit d'avoir des yeux", "Pour reconnaitre sa propre ignorance", "Il faut ouvrir ses yeux" et vous obtenez l’accès complet à la Bibliothèque. Dites "Accès", "Oui" et vous serez téléporté au 4e étage. Parlez à un des bibliothécaires. Dites "Oui", "Echange de l'essence", "Corps materiel", "Ogrimar", "Lothar le juste", "Abandonna", "Elvenweave", "Coeur" et vous réaliserez que Olin Haad tente de ramener Gluriurl à la vie. Vous recevez 500.000 xp. Parlez aux deux autres bibliothécaires et écoutez-les. L’un vous parlera de la pierre noire et l’autre du «Harbringer». Dirigez vous vers le château d’Olin Haad. Retour chez Olin Haad en son château Une fois au château, parlez à Olin Haad. Dites "Defi" et vous serez téléporté dans une petite pièce avec Olin Haad. Il vous attaquera et comme vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, laissez le vous massacrer mais juste avant le coup final, vous serez téléporté de retour au château. Dites "Invincible", "Heros", "Insidieuse voix", "Restes" et vous saurez tout sur la résurrection de Gluriurl. Retour chez Gunthar au temple Retournez voir Gunthar et parlez-lui. Dites "Benediction d' Artherk", "Âmes", "Stopper", "Débarrasser", "Faucheur", "Illusion", "Recemment", "Trompais", "Coeur d' Artherk", "Efnisien" et vous apprendrez au sujet du Caledbolg, qui est gardé en sécurité en un lieu saint dans la partie sud-est du désert de Raven’s Dust. Il vous dira également que vous devez aller voir Efnisien. Retour chez Efnisien (1er étage de la maison au nord de la banque) Allez voir Efnisien et dites-lui "Service", "Entrée" et il vous dira que l’entrée est située dans la pièce située derrière la porte verrouillée (servez-vous des escaliers de cette pièce). Mais Olin Haad a trouvé un moyen alternatif pour y rentrer et il est à l’intérieur du temple maintenant. Il ne vous servira à rien d’entrer puisque vous ne pouvez pas le battre sans une arme spéciale (Caledbolg, l’arme enchantée). La Caledbog (crypte du désert RD) Vous devez trouver la Caledbolg. Allez dans le désert de Raven’s Dust et dirigez vous vers le sud jusqu’à ce que vos atteignez une nouvelle rangée de montagnes. Cherchez l’entrée de la crypte vers l'Est. En face de celle-ci se situe le gardien de la porte nommé Ramirgo. Parlez-lui et dites "Gardien", "Entre" et il vous téléportera à l’intérieur. Suivez le mur du donjon et tuez les 3 démons Terror Demon, Chaos Demon et Darkness Demon. Maintenant dirigez-vous vers le milieu du donjon où vous trouverez 3 portails. Entrez dans l’un des trois et vous arriverez dans une petite pièce. Cliquez sur Lothar et vous recevrez la Caledbolg. PNJ impliqués: l'ermite Antonian, Aquinos, le Barde sans Nom, un gardien, Crimsonscale, Custodian, les 4 savants (the 4 Scholars), les 3 bibliothécaires (the 3 Librarians), Olin Haad, Grand Prêtre Gunthar, Efnisien, Ramirgo, Lothar Mini-boss impliqués: Vicaire Asgoth, Vicaire Kervian, Vicaire Vharmes, Vicaire Ramiel, Terror Demon, Chaos Demon, Darkness Demon Récompenses acquises durant la partie «Raven’s Dust» de la quête: Fiole de sang de dragon (vial of Dragon Blood), 1.050.000 xps Retour sur Arakas Maintenant que vous avez la Caledbolg, retournez voir Efnisien. Cliquez sur lui et il déverrouillera la porte du rez-de chaussée. Descendez au sous-sol et entrez dans le Temple Sacré de Lothar. Le Temple de Lothar Dirigez-vous au nord, vers le centre du temple et vous verrez un Draconis nommé Gardien Draconis (Draconis Guardian). Il est encore vivant alors parlez-lui. Il vous demandera si vous venez de la part d’Efnisien. Répondez "Oui", "Draconis", "Prophétie", "Stop", "chambre Buriale" et vous en apprendrez plus au sujet de la prophétie. Il vous dira également que vous devez pénétrer à l’intérieur du portail derrière lui afin de stopper Olin Haad. Les 5 cristaux Le portail comporte 5 ouvertures correspondant à 5 cristaux. Afin de pouvoir activer le portail, vous devez trouver ces 5 cristaux: un rouge, un jaune, un bleu, un vert et un violet. Regardez la carte pour voir où sont situés les 5 épreuves. Pour le cristal bleu, vous entrerez dans un labyrinthe dont les murs sont invisibles. Suivez les flèches afin de sortir du labyrinthe, ouvrez le coffre (chest) et prenez le cristal. Rentrez dans le portail et vous arriverez juste à l’entrée du labyrinthe. Pour le cristal jaune, vous devez tuer des Kraanians Stompers jusqu’à ce qu’ils laissent tomber un cristal. Une fois un cristal au sol, ramassez le. Puis poursuivez... Pour le cristal vert, vous devez traverser un grand labyrinthe. Vous arriverez à un coffre. Ouvrez-le (2 fois) et prenez le cristal vert. Rentrez dans le portail et vous arriverez à l’entrée de ce labyrinthe. Pour le cristal rouge, suivez le corridor et entrez dans le portail au sol. Vous arriverez dans un labyrinthe de portails. Faites votre bonhomme de chemin jusqu’au coffre et prenez le cristal. Entrez dans le portail et vous arriverez à côté du portail du 1er étage. Légende de la carte ci-contre : S : Start (départ) ; Follow the numbers (suivez les numéros). Pour le cristal violet, vous devez fouiller 7 coffres différents. Le cristal est placé aléatoirement dans un des coffres. Trouvez-le et revenez au centre du temple. Mort de Gluriurl Entrez maintenant dans le portail situé derrière le Gardien Draconis et vous arriverez dans le tombeau. Allez alors vers le sud-est et vous trouverez Olin Haad. Equipez-vous de la Caledbolg et attaquez-le. Il mentionnera que le rituel est complet. Dès que vous l’avez tué, Gluriurl, Dieu de la Corruption, apparaîtra. Un message en lettres bleues apparaîtra pour tous les joueurs: "Le ciel s'obscurcit soudainement… (The sky darkens suddenly...)" Attaquez Gluriurl et tuez-le (n’oubliez pas de retirer rapidement la Caledbolg et de vous réarmer). Une fois tué, un autre message apparaîtra : La voix de la Gitane résonne dans votre tête: «Vous avez mis en défaite le Dieu de la Corruption ! S’il vous plaît, venez me voir dès que vous en avez l’occasion, car je veux vous remercier personnellement pour tout ce que vous avez fait». Et les lettres bleues, encore une fois pour tous les joueurs: "Le sol tremble violemment pendant quelques secondes… (The ground shakes violently for a few seconds)". Attention ! Gluriurl est très fort. Si vous êtes seul il vous faudra bien dépasser le level 100 pour l'affronter. Retour chez la Gitane Maintenant, retournez voir la Gitane pour votre récompense. Dites "Fourth coming", "Respectful guardians" et vous serez récompensé d’une amulette de rajeunissement, d’une gemme de rajeunissement, d’une amulette de réapprovisionnement, d’une gemme de réapprovisionnement et d’un carquois de stabilité rouge (Amulet of Rejuvenation, Gem of Rejuvenation, Amulet of Replenishment, Gem of Replenishment, Quiver of Stability). Remarque : Après avoir tué Gluriurl, vous pouvez parlez à Efnisien, il vous débarrassera de la gemme sombre. PNJ impliqués: Efnisien, Gardien Draconis, la Gitane Mini-boss impliqués: Olin Haad, Gluriurl Récompenses acquises durant la dernière partie de la quête: Amulette de Rajeunissement, Gemme de Rajeunissement, Amulette de Réapprovisionnement, Gemme de Réapprovisionnement (0 stats), Carquois de Stabilité rouge (220 Dex, 30 Force) (Amulet of Rejuvenation, Gem of Rejuvenation, Amulet of Replenishment, Gem of Replenishment, Quiver of Stability).